dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Kara Zor-El
Kara Zor-El is a relative of Superman's from the distant planet Krypton. Biography Born to parents Zor-El and Alura In-Ze, she trained to be a pilot in the Explorer Guild. She and her fellow classmates are in the Kryptonian jungle, retrieving beacons as part of their space exploration training. Kara splits up her team to recover the beacons, sending her boyfriend Kell-Ur and Dev-Em to recover the other beacons. Dev-Em angrily questions her authority, but Kara dismisses him and sends them off. As Kara locates a beacon, she hears the screams of Kell-Ur. She rushes to find him hanging precariously off a cliff, but despite her efforts, Kell-Ur is bitten by a snake and falls to his death. Dev-Em appears behind her and accuses her of murder. Kara deduces him as the murderer, and Dev-Em attacks her with a machete, claiming that since only four students will graduate, it would greatly increase his chances. However, Kara disarms and subdues Dev-Em, who is later arrested for murder, the first one on Krypton in a millenium, and is placed on death row by the Kryptonian Law Council. Afterwards, Kara graduates, earning the Star of Rao award for her excellent academic record and heroism in apprehending Dev-Em. She was chosen as a captain of Scout Ship 0344 to colonize other planets for Krypton in the so-called "Great Age of Expansion". She says her farewells to her parents, who gift her with a sunstone of a holographic image of Kara and Kell-Ur. Kara pilots her Scout Ship as thousands upon thousands of others leave Krypton to embark on space exploration. She prepares the ship and her crew for ten years of hibernation until they reach their planetary destination. During her deep sleep, she dreams about the day Kell-Ur hanging from the cliff but, as he falls, Kara is able to fly and rescue him. Suddenly, she wakes up and discovers that her crew has been dead for ten years and discovers Dev-Em had sneaked aboard her ship. He explains that a few council members disagreed with his death penalty and sneaked him aboard a Scout Ship, and remarks that they would rather spare a convicted criminal than desecrate centuries of Kryptonian values and culture. He further explains that he altered the course to the Sol system and intends to forcibly breed a new Kryptonian colony with Kara Zor-El. Due to their proximity to a yellow star, Kara and Dev-Em emerge with super-powered abilities and fight each other, which inadvertently damages the ship's control systems and automatically sets an emergency course to Earth. Despite Kara's efforts to pilot the ship safely, they crash onto prehistoric Canada on Earth. Personality To be added Powers and abilities To be added '' Equipment ''To be added '' Trivia *Deborah Snyder elaborated on the empty pod in the Scout Ship shown in ''Man of Steel. "You know what’s interesting, and I don’t know and I’m not going to say what it means or anything, but the one thing if you look closely when Henry’s going through the Fortress of Solitude there’s an empty… you know all the bodies… the pods? There’s an empty pod. I’m not going to say what, or if, it means anything but there is an empty pod there." **When Zack Snyder was asked directly if the character she was referring to was Supergirl, Snyder responded, “No. Laughs I’m not going to say anything but, it’s a thing." *David S. Goyer went on to say he did intentionally leave some loose ends, not as sequel bait, but just because he thought they were interesting. "There’s a shot there – and, it’s funny, at one point Zack took it out, but I cried ‘Uncle!’, and he put it back in. But you see there are four pods: three of them have skeletons in them, but one is open and there is no skeleton. Zack had missed it the first time he read the script. I pointed it out to him, and he was like, ‘Okay, that’s interesting. That’s an interesting loose end."[http://collider.com/man-of-steel-easter-eggs/ MAN OF STEEL Easter Eggs and DC Comics References You May Have Missed] References External links * * pt-br:Kara Zor-El Category:Man of Steel Prequel characters Category:Kryptonians Category:Heroes Category:House of El Family Members Category:Comics characters